Over time, business entities have increasingly utilized information technology solutions to increase the capacity and efficiency of their business processes. As the number and complexity of information technology solutions have increased, so to has the use of the Internet. Accordingly, business entities are increasingly looking toward Internet-delivered information technology solutions to meet their information technology needs. These Internet-delivered information technology solutions, however, have challenges in various respects.